1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint for a shower head, and more particularly to a universal joint for a shower head.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 4 and 5 of the drawings illustrates a conventional joint for a shower head, wherein a fitting 22 is used to connect an end coupler 21 of a water tube 20 to a shower head 24. An inner periphery of the fitting 22 includes a stop flange on an end thereof and a threading defined in the other end thereof for connecting with an end of the shower head 24. An anti-leak washer 23 is mounted between the end coupler 21 of the water tube 20 and the end of the shower head 24. Nevertheless, relative free rotational movement between the shower head 24 and the end coupler 21 of the water tube 22 is not allowed, since the rubber 23 is made of rubber and thus has a relatively large friction. As a result, inconvenience occurs during use of the shower head. In addition, the anti-leak washer 23 is apt to wear due to relative twist between the shower head 24 and the water tube 20. Furthermore, the water tube 22 tends to be damaged by end edge of the fitting 22 when the fitting 22 is bent relative to the water tube 20.